Problem: Jessica rowed her boat for $6$ kilometers on each of the past $6$ days. How many kilometers did Jessica row her boat altogether?
The total number of kilometers rowed is the product of the number of kilometers rowed each day and the number of days that Jessica went rowing. The product is $6\text{ kilometers per day} \times 6\text{ days}$ $6\text{ kilometers per day} \times 6\text{ days}= 36\text{ kilometers}$ Jessica rowed a total of $36$ kilometers.